


The Sexual Habits of Coastal Centaurs

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Centaurs, Gangbang, Interspecies, M/M, Merpeople, Monsters, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A herd of centaurs come across a beached whale-merman. What happens next will shock you.
Kudos: 33





	The Sexual Habits of Coastal Centaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Please read in the style of a nature documentary.

Far away, there is a beach; the sands are colorful and bright, the waves now deceptively gentle. A storm has passed. Driftwood and shells, once far out at sea, now dot the shore.

Among the detritus lies a creature, massive and strange. One half of his limp body is almost recognizable as that of a man, impossibly huge; the other half is the tail of a whale, once powerful enough to steer this creature effortlessly through the deep, powerful enough to kill if necessary, now utterly useless to him. He is a merman. He is still alive.

The scent of brine and slow, miserable death attracts sea birds and flies, and those in turn attract _them_. A small herd of centaurs roam the beach, looking for shells, curiosities, and, of course, stray merpeople who have been washed ashore by the storm. The centaurs are all riled and ready, a few of them already showing, thick flared cocks swinging between their hind legs. They find him.

Quietly, they approach. They have never seen a merman of this size before, and they are familiar with much smaller merpeople capable of ripping out a centaur’s throat even when nearly dead. They don’t yet know that this particular creature is much too heavy, much too close to death, to defend himself. They circle around him once, twice. One of them stabs him in the tail with a spear. The merman groans and swings one arm pitifully. Now they know.

One of the centaurs laughs and runs at the merman, mounting him where man-half transitions into whale-half, plunging his aching cock into his glistening top opening. Inside is hot and slick. The merman moans in dismay; all he can manage is a tight clench of his vaginal muscles, which only brings more pleasure to his attacker.

The centaurs jeer and pace back and forth, stamping their feet and snorting, tossing their manes and clapping their hands, egging each other on. Cocks grow heavy and burdensome between their legs, dripping onto the sand. The first centaur snorts once, twice, and comes explosively inside the merman. He pulls out with a loud squelch; white, frothing cum oozes out of the opening.

Another centaur immediately takes his place, mounting and penetrating in one swift motion. He plunges in as deep as he will go, swearing under his breath, wishing this merman were smaller so that his cock would hurt him, make him bleed like so many had before him. The sudden heavy clamp of vaginal muscles around his cock takes him by surprise, and he comes immediately, a shocked groan escaping his throat as the orgasm is ripped from his body. He staggers away as the merman’s continued clenching pushes more cum out onto the sand.

Now two centaurs approach, one taking the place of the previous two, the other forcing his huge cock into the merman’s anus. Another moan of misery from the merman, another useless swipe of an arm, more clenching. Yet another centaur trots to the merman’s face, slipping his cock into the slack mouth, shuddering at the sensation of baleen dragging across his shaft. The three of them thrust with abandon, moaning in heartless pleasure.

One centaur, smaller and younger than the others, can’t seem to get his turn with the dying merman. Another of the herd, much larger and older and equally impatient, mounts him without warning, pulling his arms behind his back and burying his cock into him. The young centaur screams his protests but none of his companions pay him any mind. He’ll learn to enjoy it.

The air is heavy with the overwhelming stench of brine and horse musk and cum, the sound of dark laughter and moans and sick wetness. The seabirds pick at the merman’s flesh. The flies and gnats gather.

Hours later, the centaurs are spent and the merman is not dead. Despite their habit of fucking merpeople completely to death, the centaurs decide to leave him as he is, let him die slowly. They wander away, laughing, kicking up their hind legs with cruel joy.

The merman is left alone with the sea birds and the flies. For the following hours he is aware of his fate, aware of the strangers passing by on the beach; they can all see what has been done to his body, they can all see and smell the deluge of cum dripping from all holes. He lies in misery and humiliation and despair, until finally, he dies.


End file.
